


警示

by Helice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helice/pseuds/Helice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>托尼并不理解，但话又说回来，他从来没有理解过史蒂夫•罗杰斯。<br/>也许这是对他的第一个警告。</p>
            </blockquote>





	警示

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warning Signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524995) by [avengerjones (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avengerjones). 



> 作者注：  
> 我在地狱。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 就是今天！！！天啊如果我看完回来发现真是这篇文里描写的这样………………

托尼•斯塔克感到措手不及。就好像他完全没有收到任何警报、任何暗示、任何迹象，表明整件事可能会这样结束。

这并不经常发生。他能记得自己感觉这么完全彻底地惊讶的上一次，是奥比企图把他的心脏撕出来的那天——但困扰他的回忆不是那一次。

托尼能清晰到痛楚地记得那段场景；几乎不满半分钟长，却已在他的大脑里循环重复了这噩梦的一整天。他当时没有对它多加注意（天啊，也许这就是为什么现在这情况会发生，也许他早该要注意的），但现在这段记忆紧抓着他不放。

他可以完美地回想起史蒂夫在劈开又一块干裂的木柴时肩膀绷紧的线条。他可以准确地回想起史蒂夫在指出（以一种托尼没注意到的、厌世的苦涩，他怎么会没注意到的？）奥创是多么轻易就找到他们的裂缝施以打击时的声调节奏。他能想起自动升起的防范警戒如同逼上喉头的苦胆汁，能想起自己说的“你看来可是全身而退了”、并对史蒂夫感到真正的恨意。为着他如此完美，为着他能满足霍华德曾经给予他的任何期望，为着他没有弱点、没有旺达可以操纵的、深藏的秘密。为着他能够成为那个托尼曾经试图成为（并且失败了）的英雄。

“我不信任没有黑暗面的家伙，”那时他说。“叫我保守过时呗。”

甚至在托尼说出口的那一刻，他也知道那就是一句再明显不过的气话，知道自己胸中汹涌泛滥的、对自己不足的尖酸必定已经从他的唇上汩汩滴出，渗进他的声音，让全世界（或者只是史蒂夫）都看得一清二楚。他期待史蒂夫会对此有所反应，期待队长会回刺一句，好让他们能以他们所知道的唯一途径来解决问题——吵起来，争论一场，然后他们就都可以对彼此说些太过分的话，之后也许能有某种讨厌的被赦免感。

但他所得到的，就只有一句太过诚实、太过坦然的“让咱们这么说吧，你只是还没有看到它。”

也许这是对他的第一个警告。也许不是。

 

***

也许是那天晚上——现在想来是好一会儿以前了——当他和佩珀大吵一场之后。

现在试着去回想事情的细节，他已说不清楚他们到底是为什么吵架的，也弄不清她到底说了什么话伤他那么深，可是他记得自己喝得大醉。不是开派对那种醉、也不是快快活活地那种醉，而是最可恨的那种醉。会让他的嘴里过了几天之后都尝着像威士忌的那种醉。

他一整天都避开队友躲在工作室里——在工作室里没人会来打扰他，他可以尽情搅弄机械——从不会向他要求任何东西的事物。贾维斯告知他闷闷不乐不适合他，可他感觉超级惨，完全不想跟贾维斯以外的任何人理论自己。

凌晨三点，贾维斯不许他继续工作下去了，并告诉他去他妈的睡觉。不是真的那么说啦，但要点如此。

所以他摇摇晃晃进了电梯，打算上公共楼层去看《黄金女郎》或者其它别的什么同样释放情绪的东西直到他能在自己非常舒适的沙发上睡死过去。电梯叮了一声，他摇摇晃晃地沿着昏暗的大厅转进一间起居室（他到底有几间起居室？贾维斯可能知道）。他往里面还没走上三步就愣在原地。

灯没有亮，电视机也关着，但房间里不是空的。

队长就坐在那儿，低着头，双手搁在腿上，一动不动。托尼差点没看到他，但即使在暗淡的灯光下，托尼也能看到他金黄色的头发。

托尼一时忘了自己在干嘛，口齿不清地吐出一句“你在这干嘛？”

史蒂夫猛地一弹起身，双手举握成拳，肩膀往后拉，绷得像弓弦一样紧。那双蓝眼一转过来撞上托尼的视线，有那么一霎那史蒂夫似乎认不出他是谁。

然后史蒂夫的神情变为疲惫的烦躁和知觉，双手落回到大腿上。他还穿着普通的衣服，托尼注意到，而不是睡衣。在当时的醉酒状态下，托尼觉得这显然很滑稽。

“我可以照样这么问你，”史蒂夫说，然后他似乎认真的看了看托尼，眼神搜寻着他的表情。

“你喝醉了，”史蒂夫语调平平地来了一句。

“没错，”托尼说。这就是为什么他不想和任何人说话。

史蒂夫的双眼眨了眨闭上了。“你为什么喝醉了？”史蒂夫叹气，托尼意识到他好像真的想知道答案。这让可恨地醉着的托尼里面觉得暖乎乎的。

“我跟佩珀，”他说，词句都搅在一起、辅音全被吞了，“我们。我们吵架啦。”他不知道自己什么时候开始走动的，但他十分方便地发现自己噗噜倒在史蒂夫旁边的沙发上，脑袋在垫子上滚蹭了下。“我配不上她，”他庄重地吐露。

史蒂夫默默地瞧了他一阵。

“我们不是总能配得上关心我们的人，”他平静地道。“陷入爱情通常就是双方都不怎么配得上彼此的情况，”他就笑了一下，然后。“我最该知道。”

托尼突然感到恼火，恼火史蒂夫怎么能对这一切都这么该死的智慧又务实。

“不，你不，”他说。“你不知道。你又没爱过。佩姬——她不算。”

史蒂夫盯着他。

“你——”托尼越来越挫败，所有在表面之下、憋了整天的情绪在醉酒的不管不顾下一气逼发出来。 “你几乎不认识她。你——你都没时间去真的爱上她。”

史蒂夫似乎挣扎着要说什么。他张开嘴，然后又闭上了。最后他深深呼出一口气。

“我说的不是佩姬，托尼，”史蒂夫说。他的声音非常平稳，但也非常空洞。“我不是——这不重要了。别在意。”史蒂夫站了起来。

“睡会儿吧，托尼。贾维斯——”

“是的先生？”

“确保他上床去。”

“当然，罗杰斯队长，”贾维斯讽刺地道。“这正好是我的专长。”

史蒂夫郁郁寡欢地弯了弯嘴角，然后就消失了。

托尼很惊讶自己甚至还记得这段对话，也很怀疑史蒂夫知道托尼还记得它，当然细节都很模糊——但也许那天晚上就是他所错过的。

也许这是对他的第一个警告。也许不是。

 

***

因为也许对他的第一个警告是在那该死的医院里，在神盾倒台之后，低头看着被狠狠揍过、昏迷中的史蒂夫•罗杰斯。他看到新闻，看到如末日烈焰般坠落的航天母舰，听到“九头蛇”、“神盾”和“美国队长”，就唤来盔甲出发了。他觉得自己有义务过来，来搞清楚到底是怎么回事。

而且还因为……好吧，即使在那个时候史蒂夫也已经是某个人了。比熟人要多几分，也许并不完全是传统意义上的朋友——但总是他关注的某个人。他不得不去看看。

“他们不知道他什么时候会醒过来，”威尔逊说。嗯哼。那真的是他头一次见到萨姆？在医院里史蒂夫的病床边？多有他妈的诗意啊。“血清基本上都在忙着对付感染——当你把枪伤泡到波托马克河里的时候那就是必然而然的。”

那时候托尼还不了解威尔逊，对这个男人没有任何框架可供参考，但托尼可以听得出他声音里深入骨髓的疲惫倦怠——而这只是加深了托尼胃里翻搅的不安。

“这到底怎么会发生的？”托尼说。看到生机勃勃、充满活力的史蒂夫如此……死气沉沉，这种不对劲让他简直晕头转向。“怎么——谁能够有可能——”

“九头蛇”，威尔逊打断了他。他看上去很不舒服，但仍然坚定，完全不受他的听众身份的影响。“九头蛇干的。”

“有什么你没告诉我的？”

“我不能——这不该我来说，”威尔逊用拳头揉揉眼睛。

“那该谁来说？”他狠狠吐出一句。

沉默。然后——

“问娜塔莎，”威尔逊冷冷地道。“娜塔莎可以告诉你。”

托尼又花了一分钟完全无法理解地盯着躺在那里的史蒂夫，呼吸着消毒剂的气味。心脏监测器的蜂鸣声在满含紧张的沉默中听来令人不安地响亮。

“你留下么？”他问，比他想得更安静。

威尔逊顿了顿。“对，”他低声回答。“我想我会留下。”

“另一个家伙怎么样了？”托尼起了另一个话题，试图打破紧张。“成几片儿了？”

威尔逊呛出一声毫无愉悦的短笑。“还是完整的一个儿。他没有……他没有受伤。”

“什么？”托尼说，声音里染上了真正的疑惑。“什么意思？他几乎把一个超级士兵干掉六次有多，然后就拍拍手走开了？“

“史蒂夫没有还手，”威尔逊说，好像这就已经回答了问题。

“史蒂夫？史蒂夫没有还手？史蒂夫•“我的问题都能揍开•”罗杰斯没有还手？”托尼完全无法接受。

“问娜塔莎，”威尔逊疲倦地回道。

托尼闭嘴了。过了一秒钟后他说：“别告诉他我来过。”

他已经转过身去，没再说一个字就走了。

也许这——在医院的床上，史蒂夫殉身所献、血迹斑斑的身体——也许这是对他的第一个警告。

也许不是。

 

***

也许是更早之前。在航天母舰的甲板上，无助的愤怒在他体内溃烂那时。也许是史蒂夫那毫无色调、毫无生气的声音，当他问：

“这是你第一次失去手下的士兵？”

 

***

总之，总的来说，托尼觉得自己也许应该能预见到事情会变成这样。但他没有。

他永远不可能能够预料到这个，一丁点都没有。在他的计算中从来没有出现这样的因素，在他所有对未来的幻想里他从未如此想象过。

因为尽管有那么多的争执、言语戳刺、几乎不加遮掩的敌意，不变的是同伴之谊。一份联系，无论情感如何复杂矛盾。

朋友。这是他们一直所有的。不管他们如何抗拒，最终还是成为的朋友。托尼假设当两个人并肩面对世界所能带来的最糟状况，这就是自然会发生的事情。

而一切——他所知道的关于史蒂夫的一切（以为他所知道的关于史蒂夫的一切）都与此冲突，都与史蒂夫的选择相悖。史蒂夫，公正、守法的史蒂夫，真心诚意相信他人的善良、信任系统、不信任绝对权力的史蒂夫。史蒂夫，看似无法自发对别人产生敌意，对团队的每一个成员（甚至是托尼——又或者，显然，也许不是）都抱有压倒性的忠诚，真的相信诚实、相信团队合作、相信他们之间的纽带的史蒂夫。史蒂夫，托尼清楚知道爱着复仇者们的史蒂夫。

这样的史蒂夫，这个托尼以为他已经彻底了解了、以为他一直在学着如何共处的史蒂夫——史蒂夫怎么可能会做出这么一个惊天动地的决定？

史蒂夫，战术精准、临危不乱的史蒂夫——坚不可摧、韧不可移的史蒂夫。他怎么能如此不理性？他怎么能抛弃一切、抛弃他在二十一世纪所仅有的朋友们、抛弃他的工作他的热情，就为了一个曾试图杀死他的人，一个曾割裂他的肌肤、溅洒他的鲜血的人？为了一个曾经谋杀、折磨、残害男女老幼的人？

托尼震惊无比。

“先生，”星期五的声音打断了他的思考。天啊，他好想念老贾。天啊，他真想喝一杯。

“什么事，星期五？”他的声调尖锐。有点太过尖锐了。他有点感觉不太好。

一下停顿，然后：“罗曼诺夫探员请我通知您，已从几个不同的位置收集到了对敌方的监控录像。”

“太好了，”他没精打采地道。“提供了什么吗？”

星期五沉默了片刻后回答。“没有，先生——但是罗曼诺夫探员请您自己来查看，因为多一个人的观点也许可以——”

“是啊，是啊，”托尼伸手从椅子旁边够过来一个平板电脑。“放来看看。”

片刻之后，托尼手上有了几份他假设是来自CCTV摄像头的视频短片。他随便点了一个，麻木地看着视频上载，并不真的知道该期待会看到什么。

视频来自一个繁忙的街角，他花了一些时间来找到他们——但一如以往，史蒂夫金黄色的头发引人注目、使他在人群里鹤立鸡群——活像一棵长错了地方的向日葵。

史蒂夫穿着宽松的外套、牛仔裤和一件普通的T恤。可能想装扮得平凡无奇。背上背着一个用褐色帆布包裹着的圆形物体，形状太过奇怪得只能是他的盾。

他找着史蒂夫后要挑出巴恩斯就不难了。巴恩斯站在史蒂夫稍微偏左的地方，看着紧绷又谨慎，总的来说就是难以接近。尽管他们身周人群拥挤，巴恩斯身边似乎有一小圈禁止碰触的半径。

巴恩斯看起来就像一个逃犯，还成套搭配着青黑的眼圈、脏脏的乱发和他紧紧揪住肩带的背包。

他们看着就是可怕的一对儿。史蒂夫，如此明亮光耀，和巴恩斯，如此暗影深罩。他们之间的差异简直惊人，让他们看起来仿佛是一双来自圣经神话的虚构人物——又或者是一对令人不寒而栗的恐怖电影双胞胎。史上最致命的两个男人，托尼意识到，一起合作。为什么？为什么史蒂夫为这个人这样做，在所有的人里——

那时刻就这样发生了。

史蒂夫转身看着巴恩斯，而即使他们离摄像头起码有六英尺远，托尼也能看到他的整张脸都亮了起来。

他的脸被点亮的样子是托尼从未见过的。托尼以为自己知道史蒂夫真正的、真诚的微笑看起来是什么样的，但是这个微笑——眼角皱起，一边稍微皱得多一点，他的牙齿的反光——太不完美，太过阳光，太过让人无法直视而只可能是真切的。

他的姿势放松，轻易又活泛——与托尼了解的那个死板生硬、肩膀总是绷得仿佛时刻准备以锋刃割伤靠得太近的任何人的士兵是那么地不同。

他的双眼仍迤逦在那辉煌灿烂的笑容里。他伸出手——毫无恐惧，手上没有一丝颤抖或一瞬犹豫——把背包肩带上的扣子在巴恩斯胸前扣好。他抚平周围的布料，然后就这么让手滑落下来，轻轻擦过冬兵的手。他们就在那里站着，两个脱离了时间的人。

这是怎样的一种醒悟啊，当你发现你去认识某个人的每时每刻，当你以为他们是灼灼燃燃地活着的全部时候，他们的内里其实都是死的——而现在他们才刚刚开始活过来。因为他知道的那个史蒂夫，他计划中的那个史蒂夫，经过他计算衡量过的那个史蒂夫——那个史蒂夫就是一星烛火。而这个史蒂夫是一颗炽热的恒星。

然后巴恩斯，那双深暗而空洞的双眼闪了一闪，回以一个小小的、没那么耀眼的唇角抽动——但仍然是一个微笑。

一个由金属和恐惧打成的冷硬的结沉进托尼的胃里。他知道了。他知道这就是自己错过了的，这就是他所没有计划到的。这就是让他每一个情境算式都失衡、无法解释地比托尼所曾知道或猜测过对史蒂夫的任何影响都更强大的不可知因素。

而他现在知道了，看着史蒂夫金黄色的头发，那令人为之心折的真诚笑颜的锋锐和形象，他知道史蒂夫不会停下。他永远不会停下。托尼想过的任何调解，妥协，外交手腕，任何他曾打算对史蒂夫说的话，都一文不值。在他方才亲眼所见的地狱面前，它们就像点着火的干纸片一样轻易地灰飞烟灭了。

他知道，在这一刻，在他的这场战争甚至还未真正开始之前，一切都结束了。

他还记得——可以完美地回忆起，在纽约之战前夕他对洛基说的话：

“如果我们无法拯救世界，你可以该死的相信我们至少会为它复仇。”

现在他知道了，当他看着两名战士转身离开，走出视线范围，走出伸手可及之处——这个故事不会有一个圆满的结局。

这是对他的最后一个警告。


End file.
